


Allies (A Ironweiss fic)

by Gravity_Piglet



Category: RWBY
Genre: But whatever, F/M, HE, I don't know, What this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Piglet/pseuds/Gravity_Piglet
Summary: Set in Volume 4 Weiss was practically alone.Winter was off doing her war stuff and Whitley was a brat, like always. Who was there to be her ally in the time of tribulation.I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I just use them for my trash fics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneWeekColdCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWeekColdCat/gifts).



Weiss stood quickly, stepping away from her father's study, replaying the conversation in her head. Once again he disregarded her opinions and decided his things all on his own. It was a good idea to do a charity event for Vale. After all, they definatly needed the help after the Grimm invasion. And who better to help them than the rich aristocrats of Atlas. But her father didn't even care that Weiss had no desire to sing in front of naïve, spoiled, thoughtless miscreants. Showing off her worthless voice while her friends fought for the kingdoms and faced danger... and her father wouldn't even allow her to continue her training.

Her heels clicked against the floor, the smile that Klein had coaxed out of her long gone. Her teeth clenched as she thought about the way her father disrespected General Ironwood. Weiss knew that the man was only trying to do what was best for Atlas and Remnant. She trusted him, not only because he was Winter's boss, but also because he was one of the few people in Vale the day Beacon fell. All the others, they had no idea, no idea what it was like, chaos and death strewn across the streets and Grimm crawling around each corner to ambush any harmless civilian. All they could gather was from that false broadcast and the news reports.

Weiss missed her friends, she had no idea what happened to her teammates after her father had whisked her away but she hoped her injured friends were okay. They had all looked badly damaged when her father had forced her into the airship and brought her back to the ice castle she had lived in most of her life.

The white haired heiress looked up in surprise when she realized she had walked straight to the air ship launching ground. Men rushed about preparing the ship for departure. Ironwood stood overseeing it all, directing the men and women in the most orderly way possible. His face was set in concentration and Weiss felt her stomach do a strange flop when she saw his face. Quickly chastising herself for such a reaction she approached the man to speak with him, "If it makes you feel any better I think that limiting exports was a good idea."

When he heard her voice behind him he gave a short bow, "Ms. Schnee, to what do I owe the pleasure."

She waved her hand at him, "I was just taking a short walk to release my tension."

Ironwood just smiled at the girl, "As many must do after speaking to your father. And thank you for the vote of confidence. I'm afraid many see this decision as just another in a long line of mistakes."

Weiss nodded and they stood in companiable silence for a few moments, the Schnee finally breaking the silence, "General. Although I assume you will be invited, the Schnee family is hosting a charity event for the Kingdom of vale. My father has ordered... asked me to sing at the concert and it would be nice if I could know I would have one ally in the room."

The General turned to look at Weiss, staring at her for far longer than one would call socially acceptable. "Although I do not usually attend aristocratic parties, nor do I enjoy them. I am honored you should see me as your ally Ms. Schnee and will attend. And again Ms. Schnee, Atlas Academy would love to have you once the new semester starts."

A small blush made its way to Weiss' face as she replied, "Thank you. I suppose you continue directing the men. Please give my sister my regards. Carry on General Ironwood."

The man gave a nod of his head, "Ms. Schnee."

Weiss stepped away from the hubbub, the light dusting of pink lingering on her cheeks. Slapping them, she tried to the image of the General from her mind.

Meanwhile, Whitley sat back on the bench, a slow smile creeping across his face as he watched the interaction between Ironwood and his sister, not failing to notice the way the man snuck looks at his sister's back as she walked away.


	2. Before She Sang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I never promised I would update often though, lol

Ironwood stepped down from his airship, his uniform's chain tinkling prettily with his heavy steps. Entering the crowded reception area, his uniform stood out against the designer suits and dresses surrounding him (imported straight from Mistral). His metal hand was covered with a glove as usual and he softly tapped the table to get the receptionist's attention. "James Ironwood."

"Oh," she turned around, "General Ironwood, we weren't expecting you."

She handed him a seat number and turned to meet another guest.

Memorizing the letter-number combination, James stepped into the auditorium, immediately slamming into a smaller body as he entered. The shorter person taking the impact and being knocked to the floor in a heap of skirts.

Weiss tumbled to the ground, rubbing her head from the impact and looking up, surprised to see Ironwood's scruffy concerned face. She immediately stood, brushing her skirt off and looking down to avoid his eyes, "I apologize General Ironwood I must not have been looking I was going."

"It's quite alright Ms. Schnee. I have to ask thought where you are going in such a hurry?"

Weis wasn't about to tell him that her father had just yelled at her and she was going to hide in the bathroom and refuse to sing. So she just smiled sadly at the older man and went to walk past him. Immediately Ironwood's arm snatched her wrist and pulled her to the side. The light from the stage not reaching the corner. "Weiss, I can tell something is wrong. Do you not want to sing?"

"Isn't that obvious," Weiss was exasperated.

"Look, if you don't want to sing because your father told you too, that's okay. But think of the reason for this in the first place. It doesn't matter what you sing about as long as you do well. Do you get what I mean?"

Weis shook her head. Not understanding. "Sing something that shows your father that he can't control you."

The white haired girl thought for a moment then slowly nodded, squaring her shoulders and returning to back stage. Ironwood smiled a half smile and sat in the seat that had designated and settled to watch the show.


End file.
